Disney's Aladdin (1994)
Disney's Aladdin is an animated television series made by Walt Disney Television which aired from September 5, 1994 to November 25, 1995, based on the original 1992 feature. The series originally aired concurrently on the syndicated The Disney Afternoon block and on Saturday mornings on CBS. With the Voice Talents of *Charlie Adler - Crewman (ep17), Man B (ep6), Mechanikles *Jason Alexander - Abis Mal, Captain Al Bahtross (ep17) *John Astin - Sydney (ep40) *Rene Auberjonois - Nefir Hasenuf *James Avery - Haroud Hazi Bin *Michael Bell - Aziz, Cook (ep58) *Jeff Bennett - Amin Dimoola, Guard Walla (ep3), Mozenrath (ep69), Thief (ep22) *Sheryl Bernstein - Farida (ep48), People of Agrabah (ep84) *Val Bettin - Sultan *Sue Blu - Fish Monger (ep5) *Jonathan Brandis - Mozenrath *Julie Brown - Saleen *S. Scott Bullock - Ambassador (ep80) *Rodger Bumpass - Odiferous Guard (ep56) *Cory Burton - Merchant (ep56), Odiferous Guard (ep56) *Bonnie Cahoon - Razili (ep48) *William Callaway - Rider of Ramont, Sarastro (ep80) *Hamilton Camp - Ayam Aghoul, Queen Deluca's Brother#1 (ep86) *Nancy Cartwright - Sprites *Dan Castellaneta - Frigeed (ep31), Genie, Rich Man (ep23) *Cam Clark - Villager (ep1), Wares Merchant (ep1) *Jim Cummings - Akbar, Ambassador (ep80), Bobolonius (ep73), Captain (ep17), Daru Tavelevil (ep6), Dominus Tusk, Dragonfly (ep78), Farouk, Fazal, Gregarius (ep20), Hakim, Hamar, Knocker (ep45), Knocker B (ep78), Koala (ep40), Man (ep41), Man A (ep6), Merchant (ep33), Pottery Vendor (ep85), Prince Wazoo (ep12), Queen Deluca's Brother#2 (ep86), Razoul, Sand Monster (ep18), Thief (ep51), Villager Walla (ep1), Water Melon Deliverer (ep12) *Tim Curry - Amok Mon-Ra (ep43) *E.G. Daily - Bud (ep56), Mirror Merchant's Son (ep75), People of Agrabah (ep20) *J.D. Daniels - Kahvid (ep33), Wahid *Jennifer Darling - Boy (ep43), Galifem Warrior (ep76), Mother (ep43), Queen Hippsodeth (ep76) *Keith David - King Zahbar (ep86), Minos *Alex Dent - Boy (ep16) *Debi Derryberry - Dhandi *Michael Dorn - Brisbane (ep40) *Hector Elizondo - Malcho *David Fennoy - Haron (ep11) *Jonathan Freeman - Ding (ep37) *Linda Gary - Kimbla (ep40), Woman (ep16) *Ed Gilbert - Fasir, Old Man (ep12), Wadi Yathouin (ep12) *Ron Glass - Wazeer (ep11) *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Mike Gough - Nefir's Henchmen (ep8) *Benny Grant - People of Agrabah (ep51) *Dorian Harewood - Akeem (ep65), Captain Merc, Henchman (ep52), Sootinai (ep13) *Jonathan Harris - Ajed Al-Gebraic (ep64) *Haven Hartman - Yani (ep33) *Whitby Hertford - Boy (ep3) *Erv Immerman - Rich Man (ep75), Spectator (ep74), Temple of Fortune Guardian (ep74) *Tino Insana - Prince Uncouthma *Robert Ito - Fireworks Merchant (ep43), Mayor of Pei Ling (ep32) *Charity James - Fatima *Nick Jameson - Boat Owner (ep4), Man (ep18), Thug (ep10) *Tony Jay - Herald (ep54), Khartoum (ep81) *Michael Jeter - Runta (ep53) *Carol Kane - Brawnhilda *John Kassir - Mukhtar *Janice Kawaye - Woman (ep32) *Kay Kuter - Hamed (ep24) *Deb LaCusta - Woman (ep38) *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Katie Leigh - Mother (ep57) *Nancy Linari - Woman (ep20) *Tone Loc - Magma (ep36) *Tress MacNeille - Pharabu (ep85), Queen Deluca (ep86), Woman (ep85) *Danny Mann - Ducks (ep41), Xerxes (ep50) *Mona Marshall - Cat (ep45) *Bill Martin - Rider of Ramont *Kellie Martin - Sadira *Malcolm McDowell - Shaman (ep35) *Lynette Mettie - Mouth of Mamoon-Ra (ep4) *Candi Milo - Thundra *Iona Morris - Salima (ep11) *Tahj Mowry - Boy (ep84), King Mamood (ep11) *Kate Mulgrew - Queen Hippsodeth (ep60) *Bebe Neuwirth - Mirage *Stuart Pankin - Sultan Pasta Al-Dente *Valerie Pappas - Eden *Rob Paulsen - Candle of Magma Man (ep36), Mirror Merchant (ep75), Omar, Sand Worm (ep18) *Malachi Pearson - Young Koala (ep40) *Ron Perlman - Arbutus (ep14), General Gouda *Hal Rayle - Thief (ep22), Yeti (ep45) *Peter Renaday - Village Leader (ep1) *Neil Ross - King Pector (ep76) *Kath Soucie - Daughter (ep12), Ethereal (ep84), Mother (ep12), Mother (ep84), People of Agrabah (ep13) *Mark Taylor - Man (ep24) *Russi Taylor - People of Agrabah (ep51), Spectator (ep74) *Dave Thomas - Machana (ep19) *Brian Tochi - Zang Lao (ep32), Zin Lao (ep32) *Susan Tolsky - Scara *Marcia Wallace - Oopo (ep37) *B.J. Ward - Merchant (ep25), Mystic, Woman (ep24) *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Frank Welker - Abu, Al Muddi (ep58), General's Soldier (ep57), Joel (ep73), Knocker A (ep78), Moth (ep52), Nahbi, People of Agrabah (ep84), Pink Rhinoceros (ep8), Queen Deluca's Brother#3 (ep86), Rajah, Squirt (ep22), Xerxes *April Winchell - Woman (ep26) *Gretchen Wyler - Shakata (ep48) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Frank Welker - Griffin (ep71), Guest (ep63) *Jeff Bennett - Captain (ep68) *Jim Cummings - First Mate (ep68), Merchant (ep66), Odiferous Man (ep53), Tour Guide (ep71) *Matt Frewer - Lord Chaos (ep63) *Rob Paulsen - Customer (ep39) *Tim Curry - Caliph Kapok (ep61) Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 1 Getting the Bugs Out 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 2 Mudder's Day 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 2 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 3 Fowl Weather 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 3 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 4 The Prophet Motive 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 4 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 5 Much Abu About Something 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 5 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 6 My Fair Aladdin 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 6 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 7 To Cure a Thief 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 7 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 8 Never Say Nefir 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 8 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 9 Raiders of the Lost Shark 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 9 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 10 Air Feather Friends 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 10 Credits Disney's Aladdin Episode 11 Bad Mood Rising 1994 Credits.PNG|Episode 11 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:1994 Cartoons